1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld operation device and, more particularly, to a handheld operation device capable of changing a weight and a center-of-gravity position thereof by the cooperation between a plurality of counterweight blocks and a counterweight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advanced and developed, various handheld operation devices (e.g. mouse, joystick, mobile phone, personal digital assistant, flat computer, etc.) have been widely used in daily life. Since a user always holds the handheld operation device on hand(s) to perform operation, a weight and a center-of-gravity position of the handheld operation device will affect an operation feeling of the user. In general, the weight and the center-of-gravity position of the handheld operation device are fixed such that the user cannot change the weight and the center-of-gravity position of the handheld operation device according to his/her using habit. Accordingly, the user will be persecuted on choosing and purchasing the handheld operation device.